Feelings
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: Max thinks about her feelings while Fang unknowingly makes things more complicated for her. TWO SHOT
1. Complications

This is just a sweet thing I thought up. It's my first fanfic, so take it easy on me. Don't really know when it takes place, I guess when the whole flock is in the cave….? Please, Read and Review, no flames. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, **Disclaimer: Maximum ride belongs to JP, not me.**

**MAX POV**

I was sitting in the cave alone while the rest of the flock were out flying with the hawks. I really needed to think. It was like this big boulder was resting on my back. All this pressure! Everyone was all like, okay Max; all you have to do is save the world. And if that wasn't enough, my feelings about Fang were driving me nuts! I honestly thought he was like my brother, but lately the feelings were getting less brotherly.

"Max! Max! Guess what? One of the hawks had an egg! I hope it's a girl, because-"it was the voice of Nudge, my talkative "sister". She had been cut off by Iggy's hand, how he knew where her mouth was beyond me. You see, he's blind. Though he probably knew where her mouth was by the consistent chatter coming out of it.

Angel spoke up, "I think Max wants to be left alone," she said quietly. Of course she had read my mind. It was one of her amazing abilities. If you find yourself wanting to buy her something, it's her other power at work, mind control. Nudge looked disappointed that she couldn't tell me more, but she took off with Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Nudge and Fang.

Before Fang took off though, he looked back. For an unknown reason, I blushed. He smirked at flew off.

I sighed. This was getting so complicated. My brother, my second in command, my _boyfriend?_ The voice suddenly spoke up and asked, _do you like him_? It had no emotion in its voice and could have been amused, concerned or bored for all I knew. Of course not! I thought back furiously_. But that doesn't explain why you were so jealous when Lissa kissed him_. The Voice pointed out. I was just being protective! And I was surprised! I protested. The Voice didn't reply

I spent about an hour pondering my feelings when I came to the conclusion that the Voice was right, I did like him. At that moment, Fang landed quietly by the mouth of the cave, alone.

"Where are the others? Did something happen?" I was already ready to fly out of the cave to go rescue them. No one messes with my flock!

"Nah" Fang shrugged. "Angel convinced me to go back for some reason. Ah, I thought, Angels powers put into action. I guess she had gently nudged Fang into going back alone. She had probably read my thoughts and found out how I felt about him. Well! I wasn't about to go spilling my guts out to him!

"Oh, good." I settled back onto the cave wall. Fang walked over and sat next to me. The space between us was mere centimetres. I was starting to blush again. Fang had noticed because he looked over and asked, "You seem preoccupied. You okay?"

I picked one of my other problems to explain. He didn't need to know about my feelings. Yet. "It's just, I'm all stressed out by the chip in me .With it in me, they can find us anywhere. We'll never be safe. I should really just cut it out.

Alarm showed in Fang's face. That was quite a rare thing. "You told me that Dr. Martinez said that trying to get it out would-"

"I know I might lose the use of my arm. But it's my arm weighed against the flock's safety. You know which one is worth more." I looked into his eyes, a mistake since I almost got lost in them.

"We can find a way to get rid of it safely. For now, just rest."

I looked outside, it had gotten dark. "I'll go-"

"No, I'll go, you sleep." With that, he spread his wing out and prepared to fly. Suddenly, he walked back and brushed his lips to mine. Then he ran back and jumped. I touched the side of my mouth and smiled. The Voice chuckled in my head. Shut up, I thought, though not really bothered at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I, um, changed my mind, not a one shot. Wait, one shot DOES mean one chapter, right? If it does, then this isn't a one shot. It's a, er, two shot. Yeah, a two shot  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I am not a man, so I am not James Patterson. Duh**

**ANGEL POV**

Gazzy and Iggy were at it again, those pyromaniacs! They were creating something else that would blow up. Max would be furious. I crept into Max's mind to see what she was thinking. Yes, I can read minds. I am what people consider a telepath. I have another power, mind persuasion. I try, I really do, but I tend to use that power a lot. Max hates it, but a power should be used.

Anyways, Max was thinking about, huh, she was thinking of Fang! To be more specific, a short kiss he had given her. Only a peck? I mentally reminded myself to scold Fang.

I withdrew from her mind and dove into Fang's. Wow! He was also thinking about it and was already berating himself. I guess I didn't have to then. They would be a good couple I mused. He was also thinking about something Max had said. Apparently she had a chip in her and had tried persuading him into cutting it out. He was really quite worried. Having a tracking chip in the leaders are is not good, another reason why I should be leader.

I left him to his thoughts while I went into Nudge's. She talks non-stop in her head too! Nudge was gushing about an awesome pair of shoes she had seen in a shop while we were flying over it. She was also debating whether or not to tell Max about the bomb the boys were making. I hope she didn't, I wanted to see Max's face when she found out where Iggy had hidden it…


End file.
